For conventional ground-type storage tank construction, when a side wall is formed, a temporary opening for carrying in construction materials through the side wall is formed. This temporary opening is blocked by cast-in-place concrete when the ground-type storage tank construction is completed. To be specific, molds are assembled with respect to the temporary opening on inner and outer sides of the side wall, and then concrete is poured between the molds. Thereby, the temporary opening is blocked.
After the side wall is formed, when a roof is raised on the side wall, for example, using an air-raising method, the temporary opening may be temporarily blocked. In this case, a blocking plate is temporarily welded and fixed to a frame-shaped temporary member that is previously embedded around the temporary opening, or a blocking plate is attached using reinforcing bars protruding into the temporary opening (see Patent Document 1).